Harry Potter: What A Life! Year One
by Marvelous Time
Summary: Harry Potter.. a boy in a cupboard. What would happen if he came across a world of magic thanks to a friend by the name of Draco Malfoy? An adventure/romance/comedy fic.
1. Who are you?

**Introduction**

It was a sunny day on Privet Drive, children playing outside, women gardening, and men reading the newspaper. Everyone was having a fun time, except for a certain Harry Potter that is. Harry Potter was a 10-year old child who lived with his aunt, uncle, and their obnoxious son, Dudley. They were what was known as, the Dursley's. The Dursley's were by no means a nice family, sure they were nice to eachother and their son, but when it came to Harry, they'd treat him like he was a vermin of the house. Of course, to them, he was.

Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt, had a habit of watching the neighbors going about their daily lifes, because as such, that was Petunia Dursley's life. Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, was a employee at Grunning's Drills, and as he has said again and again, is the only competent worker at the place. Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin, he liked to eat, and eat, and eat, and watch TV, oh, he and his gang also liked to bully kids around the neighborhood. Finally, Harry Potter, a kid whose parents were killed in a car crash when he was just a year old, and was sent to live with his relatives where he now does anything they ask of him, and then is sent to bed in his cupboard underneath the stairs.

Since Harry was a toddler, he had noticed weird things happening to him whenever he was in trouble or needed something. There was one time when he was 5, he was trying to get out of his cupboard so he could get something for dinner since he didn't get any that night. He was trying and trying to unlock his cupboard, but couldn't, when all of a sudden it creaked open. Harry might have questioned it more had it not been for his stomach growling at him to eat some food. Then another time was when Harry was 8 and was running from Dudley and his gang, and he ended up on the roof without climbing! Harry was so happy that he didn't get injured by Dudley that he didn't even thing about how it happened, or that Dudley may tell his parents... Harry didn't go anywhere that night.

When Harry finally was healed enough to go to school, he found out that Dudley had been spreading more rumors about Harry. Everyone now thought that Harry killed his parents, and was crazy. Harry just took it all while wondering what he did to deserve all the bad things that had happened in his life. He tried to stop thinking about it, but he couldn't, so as he was walking.. he ended up running into a kid a bit taller than him, with platinum blonde hair.

"Ew, a muggle touched me!", said the child.

"What's a muggle?", Harry asked.

"It's what you are!", the child said, "You're a flithy little mongrel! Go away!"

"No! Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but why are you yelling at me?", asked Harry.

"That's easy to answer, because.. well.. ummm.. you're not like me!", stated the child.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you, and along with that, WHO are you?", queried Harry.

"I am, Draco Malfoy! I am a wizard!.. Oh no!", said a terrifed Draco.

Draco was afraid that Harry would start screaming about Draco being a wizard, but then remembered that Harry wouldn't believe him anyways.

Draco looked at Harry, and was suprised to see a lack of laughing coming from him.

"Err, why aren't you either screaming or laughing?", asked Draco.

"Well, I guess it kind of makes sense, I mean, what normal person would have a last name of Malfoy?", joked Harry.

Draco was once again, thoroughly suprised with this muggle. First he dares to run into him, Draco Malfoy! Then, for some reason unknown to Draco, doesn't think it's weird that Draco announced he was a wizard in public. Lastly, he had the audacity to make fun of the name Malfoy! This was untolerable, unexcusable, and yet.. kind of funny.

"So.. you're not even suprised a bit by this?", asked Draco.

"No, though I am wondering if maybe I have any magic in me now", said Harry.

"Here, I guess since you know about me being a wizard, and I guess you're not so bad to talk to, I will check you with a spell my father taught me. Just don't tell anyone that I'm using a wand, I'm not suppose to have one yet." Draco told Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Ok, _Magicus Chekula_!", shouted Draco, "OH MY GOD! You're a wizard!"

"Awesome! I can't believe it!", shouted Harry excitedly.

"Kid, I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship", stated Draco.

"Please, call me Harry, Harry Potter", said Harry.

Harry was so busy jumping in glee, that he didn't notice Draco's eyes grow wide after he said his name. Nor did he notice Draco's eyes fix on his scar to make sure it was really him. Inside, Draco was thinking...

Oh my god, I'm finally meeting my Knight in Shining Armor!, thought Draco.

That's it for right now, tell me what you think, and I'll start again on it tomorrow.


	2. Thinking

**Thinking**

Now, as Harry sat alone in his room, he started contemplating all the fun things he and Draco had done in school together. There was one time when they both got in trouble from their principal because he said that they had gone into the copy room and copied off pictures of their butts. That just wasn't true, and Harry and Draco knew it, they also knew it was Dudley and his gang that did it, because no one else in the school had that big of a butt, not even the teachers! So, after having to stay after and help the janitor clean up all the messes in the bathroom, Draco showed Harry another spell he had learned from his dad.

FLASHBACK

"Okay Harry, this spell is called '_Oppositila Persona', _and it makes a person switch to their opposite personality, here, watch! _Oppositila Persona!", _said Draco while pointing 'his' wand at Dudley.

Just as Draco finished saying the spell, Dudley all of a sudden started running, running faster than he ever had before! Then he made a quick stop, and started doing jumping jacks, then squat thrusts, then every other exercise known to man.. and woman.. and cat! Of course, Draco and Harry were laughing hysterically at the scene.

"Oh my gosh!", said Draco in between laughs, "I can't believe his opposite personality is just some super athlete!".

"I can", said Harry, "because the opposite of a super athlete.. is Dudley!". Harry and Draco roared with more laughter, and didn't stop for awhile, until they thought that they should have cast the spell on the principal, rather than Dudley.

FLASHBACK OVER

As Harry began to think about Draco and his fun times at school, the more he began to realize, Draco was his best friend. Harry actually had a best friend, and it was the first he had his entire life. Harry was so excited to have someone to go to Hogwarts with also, yes, that's right, Draco had told Harry about Hogwarts, and that he would be going when he was 11, and that he was really famous in the Wizarding World for 'defeating' the Dark Lord Voldemort.

FLASHBACK

"... and you're famous for it!", shouted Draco excitedly.

"So you're saying, that my relatives lied to me about my parents being killed in a car accident, and that really they were killed by an evil wizard that only wanted me?", asked Harry.

"Yup!", shouted Draco again.

Harry didn't answer, but you could see a tear coming out from his right eye, and then.. the ground started to shake.

"So, I'm the fault for my parent's deaths?", asked Harry unsuredly.

"NO! Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't want you to think that!", said Draco worriedly.

"But, I am.. I killed them!", scream Harry.

"No, you didn't Harry. Voldemort killed them, they were trying to protect you! It wasn't your fault!", said Draco.

"It.. it wasn't?", asked Harry.

"No. It wasn't Harry, and don't ever think that again", said Draco.

Draco embraced Harry in a hug, and Harry hugged Draco back.

"Thank you Draco", said Harry.

"No problem Harry. No problem at all", said Draco lovingly.

They stayed in that posistion for the rest of the day.

END FLASHBACK

Harry was just thinking about how he could like Draco more than a friend now, when...

Someone knocked on the front door, and he heard his uncle open it.

END OF CHAPTER 2!

Will do chapters 3-4 or even more tonight.


	3. Freak!

**Freak!**

"Hello, my name is Severus Snape, and I have come to talk to Mr. Potter", said Snape.

"There is NO Harry Potter here!", said Vernon.

"Ah, then why do you know that his first name is Harry? I know I never said his first name", questioned Snape.

Vernon went pale, and was about to think up another excuse when Harry came barreling out of his cupboard. The next thing shocked Vernon more than he could imagine, as Harry all of a sudden jumped up and hugged the man who introduced himself as Severus Snape.

"Uncle Sev!", yelled Harry in delight,"have you come here to take me to Diagon Alley?".

"Yes Harry, and I even brought Draco along with me", the newly named 'Uncle Sev' said.

"Where is he!", yelled Harry.

"Waiting outside by the portkey, making sure no muggles touch it", explained Severus.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you are a FREAK from that magic world?", asked Vernon.

"Yes, I am a WIZARD from the magic world", said Severus icily.

"Well, take the boy then!", said Vernon,"we'll have nothing more to do with him, he's been nothing but a bother since we took him in".

Severus only glared.

"Come on Harry, let's go.", Snape said.

"Yes, go with the freak Potter", said Vernon tauntingly,"you'll finally fit in somewhere".

"I didn't want to resort to this, but fine, _Selia Nitilo!", _shouted Severus.

Out of nowhere, Vernon's lips started sewing shut, and he couldn't speak anymore!

"Let's go Harry, I don't think he'll be saying anything more", said Severus.

"Yes, I agree Uncle Sev", said Harry.

As Harry walked out the door, Severus whispered one last thing in Vernon's ear.

"Remember Vernon, loose lips sink ships.. or in your case, get closed", whispered Snape.

When Severus got outside, he looked and saw the boys hugging eachother.

"Hmm, wonder if they.. nah, couldn't be", thought Severus.

"So, are you boys ready to get going to Diagon Alley?", asked Severus.

"YES!", replied both boys in unison.

"Alright, just grab ahold of this boot.. err.. portkey, and we'll be off", said Severus.

They all grabbed ahold of the boot, and there was a blinding flash of light, and there was nothing. Well, except for an obese man with his mouth sewed shut.

SORRY!! Didn't mean to have the last chapter AND this chapter short. Sorry to say, pretty sure the next one will be short as well, though I'll try to lengthen in a bit.

NEXT CHAPTER- Diagon Alley!


	4. Diagon Alley

When Harry or someone else is speaking in Parseltongue, it will say 'How are you?', said Harry... instead of the normal dialogue. Notice there's only one quotation mark thingy... see.. Normal ".. Parseltongue '

**Diagon Alley**

There was a appearance of a blinding white light when all of a sudden Harry, Draco, and Severus appeared out of thin air, holding onto a boot. This was of course a portkey, as any magical being would know, but as they were at the moment surrounded by muggles, it looked very odd. As it would seem, the portkey was set for outside the Leaky Cauldron, rather than inside Diagon Alley. So, after a few _Oblivates_, they set foot inside the Leaky Cauldron, but not before Severus gave Harry an invisibility cloak to put on.

"Ah, Severus, how are you today?", asked Tom the Bartender.

"Just fine Tom, and you?", queried Severus, though not interested.

"Good, good, and I see you brought your godson Draco along with you?", asked Tom.

"Yes, I am taking him shopping for Hogwarts, he and the other students should be getting their letters either today or sometime soon", said Severus.

"Ah, well, just go into the backroom then", said Tom.

"Ok, Tom, talk to you sometime in the future", said Snape.

As they walked into the back of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry could see everyone. That of course included Professor Quirrel, who noticed Severus and shook nervously for some reason, Severus just passed by him though. Draco seemed to be acting like a Malfoy for no reason, as Harry thought he had gotten passed the stuck-up phase. Severus just kept his head and eyes forward and kept a steady pace towards the back room. After what seemed like an eternity, though it was only a few seconds, they arrived, and closed the door. Harry took off the cloak.

"Ok, I just need to tap on these bricks in a certain order, and the gate will open", stated Severus.

"Well, that's dumb, I thought it would be some cool, awesome, spectacular thing", whined Draco.

"Don't whine Draco, it's not good for that beautiful face of yours", said Harry, smirking.

Draco and Severus both stared dumbstruck at Harry, who just kept smirking. Severus finally closed his mouth and started tapping the bricks in a certain order. Draco on the other hand, kept his mouth opened, and couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in his chest, and a warmth on his cheeks from his blush. Draco finally closed his mouth when the bricks started moving apart revealing an entrance into the busiest shopping area ever, Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going first Sev?", asked Harry.

"I thought we would start out by getting your wands, Harry", said Severus.

"Are we going to Ollivanders?", asked Draco.

"No, we will be going to Valon's Wand Shop", said Severus.

"Never heard of it, where is it?", asked Draco.

"Valon's is a shop in Knockturn Alley, unlike Ollivander's, you create a custom wand there, based on what ingredients match to you", stated Snape.

"Cool!", both boys shouted in unison.

As the threesome walked down Diagon Alley, they noticed a group of redheads, and the redheads noticed them.

"Well, if it isn't a Malfoy, and Severus Snape", said one of the redheads.

"Hello, Arthur, Molly, and the other Weasley's", said Snape.

"Yes, well, and who are these children you have with you Severus?", asked Arthur.

"This is my godson Draco Malfoy, and my not-so-nephew, Harry Potter", said Snape calmly.

"Bloody Hell! It's Harry Potter!", shouted another Weasley.

"Bloody Hell! It's another red head!", shouted Harry,"See, I can do it too."

The entire family of redheads just stared at Harry awestruck, except for what looked like twins who were chuckling in the back of the group.

"Severus, what are you doing with Harry Potter?", asked Molly testily.

"Simply taking him school shopping Molly", replied Severus.

"Oh? Then why do you have a.. a.. Malfoy with you!?", shouted Molly.

"Maybe because he happens to be my godson, though I am pretty sure I told Arthur that earlier", replied Snape snidely.

Right as Molly was about to reply to that comment, Snape quickly started moving while pulling Harry and Draco with him. The Weasley family tried to follow, but got lost in the crowd of shoppers in Diagon Alley.

"Weasleys! I hate them!", whispered Snape furiously.

"A very nosy bunch, aren't they?", asked Harry.

"What are you talking about Harry?", replied Draco sarcastically.

"Yes, well, Valon's is just down this alley", said Snape.

As they walked down the alley, they noticed a few dirty hags and other 'people' selling items and creatures that Harry nor Draco knew existed. Severus once again stared straight ahead, making sure not to look at anyone in the alley. Finally, they came to a stop in front of a building with a sign above that read "Valon's Custom Wands".

"Come on", said Snape.

They walked into the building, and saw nothing but stones, liquids, and wood everywhere. They also heard a rustling noise coming from the back of the shop. Harry started wandering off to see what it was, and ended up getting seperated from Severus and Draco. Harry turned the corner into what looked like a office, and found a box about to fall off from a desk. Harry very quickly ran over and pushed the box all the way onto the desk, and since he was curious, very carefully opened it to find... a snake! Normally, a person would be afraid of a snake, but since Harry had become friends with Draco, he had found out that he could talk to snakes. That for some reason, they wouldn't harm him if he talked to them, they would accept him as their master, or equal.

This snake was around 3ft long, and 2 inches wide. It had a diamond pattern, mostly dark green in color, with a bit of red. The outside of the diamond pattern was pure black, the snake had white eyes.

'Hello, what's your name?', asked Harry.

'Oh my! A human with the snake tongue?', exclaimed the snake, 'Why, my name is Tivia, and your name young snake speaker?' asked Tivia.

'My name is Harry, Harry Potter', said Harry.

"I see you've found my recent discovery", said a voice from behind Harry.

"AHH!", screamed Harry.

Out in the front of the store, Draco and Severus heard Harry scream, and came running into the room, to find a man standing in front of Harry, and Harry with a terrified look on his face. For some reason though, Severus relaxed.

"Hello Valon", greeted Severus.

"Hello Severus", Valon greeted back,"Just trying to talk to the child you brought with you".

"What.. what's that snake?", Harry asked timidly.

"Well, that's my newest discovery, what I like to call a 'Talian Diamsnake', I found it in a place called Brazil", said Valon.

"She's beautiful", Harry remarked, now gaining more confidence.

"That she is lad", said Valon,"Only problem is she won't listen to me, only someone who speaks the language of snake will she listen to".

"She seemed pretty comfortable with me talking to her", stated Harry.

"Then take her!", exclaimed Valon excitedly.

"Now, I don't..", started Severus, but was interrupted.

"Now, now Severus, let him keep her, she could come in handy", stated Valon.

"Fine, but only if she agrees Harry", said Severus.

'Hey, would you like to become my.. friend?', asked Harry.

'Do you mean your pet? No thank you', said Tivia.

'No, I mean my friend, you travel with or on me, and we help eachother', said Harry.

'I..I guess that would be alright', said Tivia as she started slithering up Harry's arm, and underneath his sleeve.

"OK, I guess it's time to pick out a wand now", said Severus.

"Yes!", Harry, Draco, and Valon yelled together.

As they all walked back up to the front of the shop, Valon explained that Harry and Draco would need to first go over to the different woods and walk past them until they found one that gave them a feeling of hope, then they would have to walk through a section of what looked like rocks, until they found one that gave them a feeling of courage. Finally, they would have to walk through a section of junk basically, it held feathers, liquids, and bones in it, and they'd have to walk through them until they found one that gave them a sense of power.

"Since you two know what to do now, Valon and I will stay out here while you go find your ingredients", said Severus.

"Ok, see you in a bit", said Harry.

"Yeah!", said Draco excitedly

Harry started walking into another room, and saw the woods Valon was talking about, and found one that gave him a feeling of hope easily, so picked it up. Then he saw Draco coming into the room also, Draco looked like he was having a tougher job finding the wood that gave him a feeling of hope, so Harry went over to him.

"You okay?", asked Harry.

"Yeah, just looking for the piece of wood I need to find", stated Draco.

"Oh..", said Harry.

"Something wrong?", asked Draco worriedly.

"Well, I was just wondering, do you like me?", asked Harry.

"Well of course I do Harry, you're my best friend!", exclaimed Draco.

"I know that. I mean, do you like, like me?", asked Harry.

"Oh. Well, do you like, like me?", asked Draco.

It seemed like they were both contemplating it for awhile, when all of a sudden...

"Hurry up in there!", shouted Severus from outside the room.

"OK!", shouted Draco, "We should hurry up, I'll go ahead and hopefully we'll be done at the same time".

"Oh, okay then", said Harry sadly.

They both went their seperate ways to search for the last ingredients.

!!Time Skip, 20 minutes!!

Harry and Draco both came out with three ingredients each. Neither of them knew what they had.

"Well now, let's see what you guys picked out, or rather picked you", said Valon.

Valon looked at all the ingredients for a bit, before talking again.

"Draco, it seems you have picked out a wood from the Emerald Ash Tree, an Emerald Jewel from Egypt, and Basilisk Venom. Harry, it seems you have picked out wood from a Dragon Maple Tree, a Horn-tailed Dragon tooth, and Unicorn Blood willingly given", said Valon,"Overall, you each picked out rare items, and they come to a total cost of 700 galleons, they'll be made in a few minutes.

After Severus paid for the wands, they decided to pass time by going shopping for the rest of the items, but not before Severus stopped to give them each the letters that they were suppose to get by owl. They went to the pet store, where Harry decided to get an owl named 'Hedwig', so that he could mail letters to people in case of an emergency. Draco got a hawk mostly because he thought it looked cool, and he could send letters with it also, he named the hawk 'Zexel'. So after picking out the rest of their school supplies with no interruptions, they headed back to Valon's. Where they picked up their wands, and started heading out. When they got to the gate again, Severus made Harry put on the Invisibility Cloak, so he wouldn't be seen. They finally got back to the Dursley's to drop Harry off, when they said their goodbyes to eachother.

"Goodbye Uncle Sev!", said Harry as he hugged Severus.

"Goodbye Harry, you'll see me at Hogwarts though, just one more week", said Severus.

"I know, but still", said Harry.

"Yes, I know.., well, I'll leave you two to say goodbye to eachother, I just have to sort things out with Vernon, Harry", said Severus.

When Severus went inside to talk to Vernon, Harry and Draco hugged eachother tightly.

"I'll miss you Dray!", cried Harry.

"I'll miss you too Har", cried Draco.

"See you at Hogwarts?", asked Harry.

"You know it, and no matter what house, friends till the end?", asked Draco.

"Of course", said Harry smiling.

Severus came back out of the house.

"Okay Harry, your Uncle can talk again, and WILL be taking you to the train station in a week", said Severus,"Now, come on Draco, time to go".

"Ok Sev", said Draco while hugging Harry one last time,"Bye Harry".

"Bye Draco", said Harry.

Just as Draco started to get to the boot that was now set to arrive at Draco's House, Harry shouted one last thing.

"Draco! My answer was yes!", smiled Harry.

It took a bit for Draco to think about what Harry meant, but when he did, he smiled back and shouted also.

"Mine was also!", Draco shouted.

So when Draco finally left, both he and Harry knew, they had someone that loved them.

THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED! If you couldn't tell what Harry was talking about at the end, I meant when they were in the wand shop asking "Do you like, like me?". This chapter is finished, next chapter will be shorter, and will be on the train, and then... Hogwarts/Sorting!


	5. Sorting

_**Sorting!**_

Sorry about not adding any chapters in awhile, haven't felt like it, and then the program I use to write with kept messing up. Anyways, this chapter will be done sometime tomorrow night. *October 29th will be the nite*..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting alone in his room, wondering what house he may be sorted into. The houses were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor was for the people with courage and bravery. Hufflepuff was for the loyal, though Draco told him it was for the weaklings. Ravenclaw was for people who liked to study, read, learn, or were just brilliant in some way. Slytherin, that was the house Draco wanted Harry to be in, since Draco knew he would be in that house. Slytherin was the house for the sly and cunning, but most people just thought it was for Death Eaters or Dark Lords in training.

After Draco and Severus had dropped him off at his relatives house, they had treated him fairly nicely, fearing the return of the 'freaks' as they called them. So life had been pretty good for Harry now that his relatives had to treat him nice in case of facing the wrath of a powerful wizard and Harry's boyfriend (as Harry now called Draco). Harry had been waiting for this day to come, because it was the day that his relatives would take him to the train station to get on the Hogwart's Express. He was to get on at platform Nine and Three quarters, which of course Harry knew how to get to it now thanks to Severus explaining it to him. Of course it took a bit of explaining for Harry to actually think about running into a brick wall.

Now, as Harry got off from his bed, opened his door, and headed down stairs, he thought about how wonderfull it would be at Hogwarts. He thought about Draco and he spending time together, taking classes, playing quidditch, he was hoping that there may be some dances in the upcoming years. If you can't tell from this, Harry is of course, infatuated, lovestruck, or thinking lovey dovey with Draco. Harry got to the Kitchen where his Uncle was eating, and his Uncle looked up at Harry with his beady little eyes that Harry had grown a gag reflex to.

"Uncle Vernon, I am ready to go to the train station", said Harry.

"Are you now? Why should I take you!?", barked Vernon.

"Because if you don't, my friends will see I have not arrived, and they will come looking for me, and where do you think the first place they will look is?", explained Harry.

"Well, what are you waiting for boy!? Let's get a move on! Off to the train station", said Vernon quickly.

Harry merely smirked.

It was a quiet ride to the train station, not a peep out of Vernon or Harry, though if either of them had to guess, even if one did try talking, the other would say nothing. In thirty minutes, they had arrived at the train station, and Harry got out.

"Thank you Uncle Vernon", said Harry gratefully.

Vernon had sped off already.

Harry once again smirked.

He started heading for the train station, ignoring everyone that he saw, for he was destined for one... wall. As head headed for this wall, he was thinking about how stupid he looked... because he was running towards a brick wall. He finally started going through the wall, and was glad no one had seen him go through, though he wasn't glad about a person being on the other side of the barrier.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!", said the person.

"Sorry, I couldn't slow down", apoligized Harry.

"Tch, well, do it again and you'll be sorry", said the person, as he walked away.

As Harry walked the person walk away, he finally noticed that it was a Weasley, the red hair was a dead giveaway. If Harry was correct, this Weasley hadn't recognized him just now, so what happened later would be fun. Harry opened one of the doors to the train, and started looking for a compartment, it took awhile, but he finally heard the sound of Draco's voice that no one could imitate. He opened up the door, and saw platinum blonde hair, and a big smile, along with a girl that looked like... a pug?

"Err, hey Draco.. and.. Pug Face", greeted Harry.

The girl hmphed, and started to talk.

"Who do you think you are! Probably a half-blood, or even worse, a mudblood!",yelled the girl.

"Settle down Pansy! You self-centered pug face!", yelled Draco.

"Yes Draco", Pansy peeped.

"Harry, how are you? Have your relatives been nice? Did you miss me?", Draco asked quickly.

"Umm, in order, good, yes, of course", said Harry sweetly.

"Oh my Merlin! You... you.. you two are.. going out?", asked Pansy.

"Yes, have you got a problem with that?", Harry and Draco asked simultaneously.

"No.. it's just.. I LOVE SLASH!", screamed Pansy.

Pansy started getting a camera out.

"Kiss! Please? Make out! Romp around a little!?", yelled Pansy.

"Pansy!", Draco yelled,"This is a K+ rated story! Save that for 5th year!".

*Author- XD*

"Fine!", Pansy pouted as she supposedly put the camera away.

The rest of the train ride went by without a hitch, no problems... except for a certain Weasley, who introduced himself as Ron.

**FLASHBACK**

... the compartment door slid open, and the red head from the train station walked in.

"I hear that Harry Potter is on the train, any of you him?", he asked rudely.

"Yes, I am", said Harry.

"Hello there, I am Ron Weasley", he stated.

"Yea, and I'm the guy you yelled at by the barrier", said Harry glaring.

"Heh, you shouldn't be so careless as to run into me", said Ron smirking.

"Yes, and maybe you shouldn't be such an egotistical bastard!", yelled Harry.

Ron was about to say more, when a blast of magic from Draco's NEW wand blew him out of the compartment and locked the door. Harry looked on Draco surprised.

"What? Can't have someone harassing my boyfriend, can I?", said Draco smirking.

Harry just smiled and hugged Draco. As they went to go change into their robes.

**END FLASHBACK*

The train came to a sudden halt, which was a sign.. it was time to get off. As they got off the train, they were greeted by what looked like a giant, but was too small Draco had observed, and came to a conclusion that it was a Human/Giant offspring. Which made Harry wonder how the mother and father mated. *XD* The man introduced himself as Hagrid, and told them to get in a boat that would take them to the castle. Harry and Draco got in with Pansy, and another boy that Pansy told them was named Blaise Zabini. Zabini didn't say one word to any of them the entire boat ride, atleast, not until they got off the boats.

"Bye", said Blaise.

"Err.. bye", Draco, Harry, and Pansy said in unison.

"Wow, that was strange", said Harry.

"F..R...E....A.....K", spelled out Pansy.

"Don't be mean Pansy", said Draco sternly.

"Yea, yea, yea", Pansy said.

They all started walking up to the castle, when they got inside, and to the top of the staircase before a set of huge oak doors, a woman came and started talking to them.

"You are all here to be sorted into your houses, and get on with your wizarding education so you can become productive, hard-working members of wizarding society", she said,"The houses you can be sorted into are as followed, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, each of you have qualities that will help decide what house you will go into.., now if you'll follow me, we'll get you sorted".

She started towards the doors, and the rest of them followed, then.. the doors opened, into the hugest room Harry had ever seen in his life. While walking down the hall, Harry didn't notice everyone staring at him, because he was staring at the staff table, looking for Severus. When he finally saw him, he just gave a hint of a smile, and Severus did the same back. Looking more at the staff table, Harry noticed the famed Dumbledore that Severus would always... err.. rant would be the right word, about. He had a twinkle in his eyes, that made Harry think even though he messed some things up, he wasn't a bad guy, but could be a manipulative old coot.

As Harry was wondering about the teachers, a hat was put onto a stool, and started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends;  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry of course heard none of this, for he was still in his own little world.

As Harry heard newly named Professor McGonagall start yelling out kids names, he decided that he should pay attention a bit. He started paying attention only to discover that a hat was being placed on each of the kid's heads.

"Oh! It's a mind reading hat that dives into your sub-conscious and conscious to see what house would suit your qualities", thought Harry.

As you could see, Harry had grown very smart since he had started hanging out with Severus and Draco. He had also learned that he had a knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, while Draco had a knack for Charms and Potions. Which meant they both excelled where the other was horrible at. Which was no problem for them, because that meant they could just be partners in those classes, so the other wouldn't fail that class. They liked to call it a fair trade, even though it was really just them wanting to be able to partner up all the time.

As Harry once again slipped into his own little world, the real world was still going at a normal speed, and McGonagall was naming off students to try on the hat one by one. When Harry somehow heard the name Draco Malfoy, he decided to finally pay attention.

"I wonder what house Dray will be in", Harry thought,"He could be in Slytherin, he is very cunning, or Ravenclaw, because he's so smart".

As Harry continued to wonder about what house Draco would be in, the Hat started mumbling something inaudible to anyone, and finally, it yelled something out that everybody in the entire room (including Harry) could hear.

"RAVENCLAW", yelled the Hat.

Draco had a worried yet relieve look on his face as he started heading towards the empty side of the Ravenclaw table.

Harry drifted off to his dream world again, and started thinking about how awesome it would be if he and Draco were in the same house together, and how much time they could spend together, and maybe have a few sleep overs in later years? As Harry continued to think about this, he heard his name called, so he started heading up to the hat.

Then, the whispers started.

"It's Harry Potter"

"It's bloody Potter!"

"It's the scar baby!"

"It's the next Dark Lord!"

"I wonder if he has candy?", whispered a certain Zabini.

Harry rolled his eyes at the last whisper, and sat on the stool waiting for McGonagall to put the hat on him.

"HELLO! Harry Potter", yelled the Hat.

Harry had to resist from yelping and throwing the Hat across the room.

"I see you're finally entering Hogwarts, a fine school indeed", the Hat said.

"Now, it is my job to find out what house you belong in", it explained,"Let's see, you have bravery, loyalty, a nice brain, and some cunning in you".

"Sadly, you cannot be put in all four houses", the Hat said.

"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw", whispered Harry.

"Ravenclaw aye?", the Hat asked,"You have the brains for it, but what's the real reason you want in there?".

"Draco Malfoy", Harry said blushing.

"Oooohhhh, some love going on in Hogwarts", teased the Hat,"Well, you have the brain, and want the love, so you should be in RAVENCLAW!" it roared.

Everyone in the room started clapping, while the Ravenclaw table was cheering.

"YES!", screamed Harry.

Everyone in the room ceased all noise.

"Err... I wanted to be in Ravenclaw.. really badly?", Harry said.

Everyone started cheering again.

Harry headed over to where Draco was seated at the table, and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm so glad we're in the same house together", said Draco.

"I know!", replied Harry.

A feast appeared in front of them, and they started eating. The food was quite strange to Harry, but after some encouragement from Draco, and then watching Draco eat the food, Harry decided it was okay to eat. After the feast, Dumbledore decided to make a end of dinner announcement.

"I thought it would be nice if we all sang our favorite song!", Dumbledore said, smiling.

Almost everyone in the room groaned, except for the Weasley twins, all of Hufflepuff, and a few first years.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot." sang everyone, with the Weasley twins ending in a funeral march.

"Ahh, music, something we can all enjoy", Dumbledore said, tearing up," Now! Prefects, lead your first years to the dormitories!".

Harry and Draco followed the rest of the Ravenclaw first years and their Prefect whose name was Tamian. As they got closer to the dormitory, they all stopped in front of a painting of an old man with glasses reading a book entitled "Loving Your Garden".

"What do you want!", questioned the man.

"Jeva, I have come to ask entrance into the dormitory", stated Tamian.

"Fine! What's the password?", Jeva asked sternly.

"Ravenous Rowena Ravenclaw", Tamian said.

"Enter!", Jeva shouted.

As they entered the dormitory, Tamian started to explain where the rooms were, and who went in which rooms. Luckily, Harry and Draco were in the same room together, along with Blaise Zabini, and a boy by the name of Leeman Tomas.

So, Harry and Draco set out on their final destination for the night, bed.

"Love you Harry", said Draco.

"Love you Dray", said Harry.

They hugged, and went in their own beds, and fell to sleep.

DONE! After a lot of work.. because the stupid site told me I wasn't logged in when I tried to put this up before, I had to redo it all. So, this chapter is finally up!


	6. Short Extra Chapter Before First Day

**Extra Chapter *Night before First Day***

Everyone was sleeping, soundly in beds, not a creature was stirring, not even a man named Ned. Anyways, Harry, Draco, and the rest of the boys in the room were all sleeping, when all of a sudden Harry woke up and yelled.

"DRAY!", Harry yelled.

Apparently, everyone besides Draco were sound sleepers, because Draco was the only one who woke up to Harry yelling.

"Harry! What's wrong love?", Draco asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare about you dying!", cried Harry.

"It's okay Harry, I'm okay", assured Draco.

"I know, but it's just..", said Harry.

"Just what?", Draco questioned.

"Just.. I don't want you to ever leave me Dray", said Harry tearing up.

"You know that I would never leave you", said Draco reassuringly.

"You don't know that! What if you get hurt?", asked Harry.

"I won't get hurt Harry", Draco said.

"You can't promise that", Harry said.

"No, I guess I can't", Draco gave in.

"See? You could get hurt or killed and never come back to me!", cried Harry.

"Harry, I doubt I'll get hurt or killed anytime soon", said Draco.

"You could though", said Harry.

"Yes, I could, but I highly doubt I will", said Draco,"and if by chance I do get hurt or killed somehow, I promise you that I love you, and even into death I always will".

"Really?". asked Harry crying now.

"Really Harry", said Draco lovingly.

Harry embraced Draco in a loving hug, they stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Harry kept crying on Draco's shoulder saying how much he would miss him if he ever went away, and Draco saying the same thing back, but also assuring Harry that he'd stay with him as long as he was alive.

"I love you Draco", said Harry.

"I love you too Harry", replied Draco.

They both slipped back into bed, but this time it was Draco's bed, not seperate. Harry laid nestled in Draco's arms wondering how Draco could always smell so good, and why he deserved a guy like Draco. Draco was hugging Harry thinking about how nice it felt to have Harry in his arms, and thanking every god in every religion that Harry had chosen him, and that they would always be together forever, and nothing could break them apart. Harry was the first one to fall asleep, while Draco stayed awake just holding Harry. After a few more minutes, Draco kissed Harry's head, and went to sleep.

Neither of them had noticed a pair of ice blue eyes staring at them from across the room, or a certain chuckle from someone they had just called a freak earlier that day.

*Done* *May add some more, but for now this is done*


	7. First Day, and More?

**First Day and more?**

Harry awoke before anyone else the next morning. He looked around to see how everyone was doing. Leeman Tomas was asleep with his hands folded across his chest, looking like a vampire sleeping in its coffin. Blaise was sitting up, but sleeping, while at the same time making it look like he was awake. Draco was sleeping while hugging a pillow, and drooling on it while saying "Chocolate Frogs" over and over again. Harry shook his head while smiling, and a little bit of a freaked out smile because of Blaise, but started heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Harry remembered that he would need clothes for when he got out of the shower, so he went back to his wardrobe and got some clothes out and his robes. He started heading back to the bathroom. He got into the bathroom, turned the shower on, put his clothes on the counter, and stepped inside the warm shower.

Leeman awoke abruptly after hearing the shower being started, figuring whoever was in there would be in there for awhile, he headed downstairs and sat on the couch patiently. He stayed like that for about fifteen minutes, until he heard the shower get shut off. He then ran upstairs as fast as possible, opened up the door, saw Harry, and pushed him out of the bathroom. Harry sat on his butt outside the bathroom door, shocked that he had just been literally pushed out of the bathroom, before he had even got dressed. Harry heard the shower start, so he grumbled and started getting different clothes out and got dressed and headed downstairs. He then sat on the couch waiting for Draco to wake up and take a shower so they could head to breakfast together.

Draco awoke sleepily about halfway through Leeman's shower, and decided to just grab his clothes and robe and wait by the door. Ten minutes later, Leeman appeared from the shower looking relaxed and tired, he walked right past Draco completely dressed, and headed downstairs. Draco stared after the silent boy until he couldn't see him anymore, and then stepped into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and got in.

Leeman had gotten downstairs, and Harry decided to ask about the bathroom incident.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?! Why did you push me out of the bathroom?", asked Harry angrily.

Leeman didn't answer Harry, but kept walking until he got out of the door. Harry shook his head while muttering to himself.

"Stupid, biggoted weirdo thinks he's so cool", Harry muttered.

Draco had gotten out of the shower and put his clothes and robe on. He headed downstairs and saw Harry.

"Hey Har", greeted Draco.

"Hi Dray", Harry greeted back.

"Want to leave for breakfast?", asked Draco.

"Sure", replied Harry.

They headed off out the portrait hole, into the wandering halls and stairs of Hogwarts.

Blaise woke up slowly, looked around, and noticed everyone was gone.

"Yay! Time for fun!", yelled Blaise.

Blaise jumped out of bed, started running around, looking for clothes to put on. He found a pair of boxers on the ground that weren't his, sniffed them, and put them on. He then started looking for a shirt and pants that weren't his. He found a pair of dirty pajama pants in the bathroom, and a shirt, so he put them on. He then got in the shower with all the clothes on, and started washing himself with soap. He spent a couple minutes in the shower, and decided to get out. He put on his shoes and a green sock, while using a purple sock for the other foot, and then found a robe that was actually clean AND his. He put it on and headed downstairs skipping and whistling a tune that sounded curiously like the Sorting Hat's song last night.

Harry and Draco were walking down the hall, Harry's head on Draco's shoulder. Atleast, they were until they heard an obnoxious tune of whistling coming from behind them. They looked in back of them, and saw Blaise skipping as fast as was humanely possible, and he ended up skipping right past. Harry and Draco looked at eachother.

"We have creepy roommates Draco", said Harry bluntly.

"Why yes, yes we do Harry", replied Draco.

They kept on walking down the hall, Harry's head back on Draco's shoulder. They stayed like this until they got to the Great Hall, and were waved over to the Ravenclaw table by a girl with bushy hair. They walked over, both of them wondering who the strange girl was.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger", introduced the newly named Hermione.

"Err, hi, I'm Harry Potter, and this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy", greeted Harry.

Draco's eyes widened because of Harry saying that they were boyfriends, even if it was true, he never thought Harry would be so quick to announce it to anyone. Hermione's eyes also widened, and her smile also widened.

"So.. you kiss eachother?", asked Hermione.

"Err.. not yet, but yeah, probably later", said Harry.

Hermione let out a girlish shriek that had both Harry and Draco wincing because of the loud noise.

"Oh my God! I love slash!", Hermione shouted excitedly.

A girl with black hair and a pug face came running over from the Slytherin table.

"You are invited to join the slash fanclub right away", said the girl.

"I accept the invitation!", yelled Hermione.

"Yay! My name is Pansy I'm the president of the fanclub", said Pansy.

"Hey Draco?", Harry whispered.

"Yes Harry?", whispered Draco back.

"Did someone cast a Silly spell on them?", asked Harry still whispering.

"No, I think they're naturally that way around slash", said Draco.

The slash fangirls continued there enthusiastic talk until Professor Flitwick (who was apparently the Ravenclaw's Head of House according to Hermione) started handing out schedules.

"Harry, show your schedule to me, yours also Draco", commanded Hermione after Pansy had went back to her own table.

Harry's Schedule:

Breakfast in the Great Hall 7AM-8AM

1st- Potions with Hufflepuff--- Snape 8:10AM-10:10AM

2nd- Charms with Hufflepuff--- Flitwick 10:15AM-12:15PM

Lunch in the Great Hall 12:25PM-1:25PM

3rd- Flying with Hufflepuff--- Hooch 1:35PM-3:35PM

4th- Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA)--- Quirrel 3:45PM-5:45PM

5th- Transfiguration--- McGonagall 5:55PM-7:55PM

Dinner in the Great Hall 8PM-9PM

Homework/Sleep 9PM-7AM

After looking at Harry's schedule, Hermione looked at Draco's and then her own.

"Okay guys, turns out we all have the same classes together, just like I thought, except for my Flying class is 'Intro to Medicine', because I'm terrified of flying", explained Hermione.

"Awesome!", yelled Draco.

"Yeah! We're in the same classes Dray!", yelled Harry.

"Yup, and I'm in most of your classes also", said Hermione.

"You won't catch us kissing, Hermione!", shouted the boys in unison.

"What!? I wasn't even thinking about that!", said Hermione while giggling a little.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, the threesome took off towards Snape's room in the dungeon for their first potions lesson. It took awhile for them to get downstairs, and by the time they reached the door to Potion's, they were very curious as to why Snape would have wanted his classroom all the way down there, when every other classroom was far away from it. After a bit of thinking before opening up the door, they figured it was just Slytherins who would eventually have his class first hour wouldn't have to go to far. Though this didn't make any sense to them either, because all students would be in the Great Hall, eating breakfast in the morning. In the end, Hermione said that it was probably just because Snape felt like being a *insert word not appropriate for the rating*.

They all walked into the classroom, Snape wasn't in the room yet. They decided to sit down and wait for him to get there, though Hermione decided to sit at a table with a girl Draco nor Harry knew, though they suspected it was another member of the Slash Fanclub, eventually they found out they were right when they heard Hermione and the girl giggling, and when they looked over they saw them staring at them both. Harry and Draco just shook their heads and started to watch the other students mess around. The door to the classroom burst open, and Severus Snape walked inside.

"All of you, stop it! NOW!", yelled Snape.

The entire room settled down, almost fearing for their lives thinking Snape would take their hearts out and eat them. Draco and Harry knew that this was of course a normal reaction for Severus's performance. He had used this on them many times before, atleast until they had figured out that it was all just an act, and that deep down Severus was a kind and gentle person.

"I SAID STOP IT NOW!", yelled a furious Snape to a certain Ron Weasley who was close to soiling himself.

Okay, he COULD be gentle if he wanted to. The kind part, they were still working on with him. Anyways, after a long two hours of Potions, that Harry and Draco mostly enjoyed, and Hermione not so much, they set off to their next class, Charms. Harry of course was not looking forward to this class, seeing as how this was his worst subject, and he did atrocious at every charm he had tried with 'Draco's' old wand. Draco though, was ecstatic about the Charm's class, mostly because he excelled greatly in this subject. Harry's only happy thought was that maybe he would get better at Charms, and hopefully the teacher was nice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR- Thought of stopping it right there.. but I'm not that mean :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco made it to the Charm's classroom with no problems, though they were wondering what had happened to Hermione along the way. Harry distinctly remembered feeling something on his hair, and now it felt like a piece was missing, but that was for another day. Harry and Draco sat down at a table and waited for the lesson to start. After a couple minutes, Hermione and the girl came in giggling and sat right behind Harry and Draco, they both ignored the girls and kept waiting. Five minutes later, a short, white-haired wizard walked into the room, all the Ravenclaws knew him as Professor Flitwick.

The Charm's lesson went by quick, they were taught how to use the spell '_Winguardium Leviosa_'. Draco already knew this spell so he got it on the first try of course, and Hermione didn't know it, but got in on the second try. Harry on the other hand, well, he didn't do as good. Harry had tried to use the spell over fifteen times now, and nothing. On the seventeenth try though, he had something happen, though it wasn't to good. Draco, Harry, and Hermione exited the classroom when the lesson was over, and Harry's face was covered with black soot from his feather blowing up in his face.

They all went into the lunchroom, had a quick lunch with no interruptions whatsoever. They headed out of the Great Hall to go to their Flying lesson, though Hermione was going to her 'Intro to Medicine' class with Madame Pomfrey. They seperated for their different destinations, and after a few minutes of walking, Harry and Draco had made it outside where they would have their first flying lesson. Their professor, who had introduced herself as 'Madame Hooch', told them to line up according to house with their brooms on the ground but still by them. She then told them to tell their brooms 'UP', and they did. Harry's and Draco's broom came into their hands on the first try.

Madame Hooch then told them to get on the brooms, and firmly grasp the handle, but NOT to fly yet.

"Hehe", said Harry giggling at the innuendo.

They all did what they were told when a first year Hufflepuff named 'Neville Longbottom', started flying into the air.

"STOP, Mr. Longbottom!", yelled Madame Hooch.

Everyone was yelling for him to come back down, but Harry and Draco could see he didn't even know how he got up in the air. Harry looked at Draco, and Draco looked back, they both nodded their heads and took off on their brooms. They decided that Draco would be the one to get Neville back down to the ground, so Draco set off to get Neville, while Harry noticed a boy on the ground talking.

"YAY! That looks like fun!", yelled Blaise Zabini.

Blaise took off flying up into the air, laughing and giggling, and then decided to try doing no-handed. Of course he started to fall, so Harry to action and started chasing after him before he hit the ground. Harry ended up catching Blaise inches before they hit the ground together. While making sure Blaise was safely on the ground, he heard him say one thing.

"You're mine Harry Potter", whispered Blaise.

This of course made Harry freak out and he started waiting for Draco to get back on the ground with Neville. When Draco finally got back down with Neville, Harry made his way towards him.

"Dray, something is seriously wrong with Blaise Zabini", whispered Harry into Draco's ear.

"Yeah Harry, it's called he's a mental lunatic who probably smells our boxers when we're not around", whispered Draco back.

"What made you say that?", Harry questioned.

"I don't know, just seems like he would do that", Draco answered.

"Oh...well anyways, he said that I was his", Harry said with a freaked out look on his face.

"...Creepy guy", said Draco.

"You can say that again", said Harry.

"...Creepy guy", said Draco again.

Harry face-faulted.

"...You've got to learn muggle expressions", Harry said.

"Yeah, whatever", replied Draco.

"Malfoy! Potter!", yelled Hooch,"Come with me".

Harry and Draco looked at eachother terrified. They were going to get in so much trouble for just helping out their own classmates? Hooch took them into the castle, back to the Charm's classroom, and knocked on Flitwick's office.

"Come in!", shouted Flitwick from behind the door.

Hooch opened up the door and they all saw Flitwick was seated behind his desk smiling at them.

"How may I help you Rolanda?", asked Flitwick, using Hooch's first name.

"I've come to show you your new Chaser and Seeker", Hooch said smiling.

"Are you serious? You've found replacements for my dreadful players?", asked Flitwick excited.

"Yes! Right here, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy", said Hooch,"Potter would make a great seeker, and Malfoy a Chaser".

"Is that so? Well then boys, do you want to be on the quidditch team?", asked Flitwick.

"SURE!", both boys said in unison.

"Great! Then I'll talk to your team captains tonight, and you can expect to hear about practice soon!", said Flitwick.

Hooch lead a smiling Harry and Draco out of the office and into the hall.

"Now you two, it's quite an honor to be a first year and playing quidditch", explained Hooch,"So I expect you two to stay in those posistions".

Draco and Harry nodded their heads.

"Good, well, see you two another time", said Hooch leaving.

Harry and Draco waved to her.

Once Hooch was out of sight, they both high fived eachother then hugged eachother happily. After the hug, they headed for their DADA lesson, this was a relatively quick walk to the classroom. They went inside and waited for the lesson to start. Hermione arrived in the room looking exhausted and said two words.

"Tiring Pomfrey", said Hermione.

Draco and Harry got the message that Pomfrey could be a nuisance, or just her lessons were. Either way, as soon as Hermione said that, the DADA professor walked into the room, and Harry felt a stinging pain on his head where his scar was. That lesson passed quick because Harry could barely pay attention thanks to the pain in his head. After the lesson, the threesome started on their way to the Transfiguration classroom while discussing the DADA lesson.

"That was the most boring class yet!", whined Draco.

"It was packed full of.. information?", tried Hermione.

"That's because he read out of a book the entire hour!", yelled Draco.

"What do you think Harry?", asked Hermione.

"I think I'm going to hate that class", bluntly stated Harry.

"Why Har?", asked Draco curiously.

"My scar hurts for some reason in that class", explained Harry.

They walked into the Transfiguration classroom.

"That's weird Harry, maybe you should see the nurse", asked Draco.

"NO! She's EVIL!", yelled Hermione,"She makes you do everything, she works you to the bone, you have to try her medicine!".

Everyone looked at Hermione weirdly, including Professor McGonagall who had just walked into the room. Hermione laughed awkwardly and sat down at a desk looking away from everyone. Harry and Draco also sat down at a desk together, with Draco's arm around Harry fearing his head might explode. The lesson started with McGonagall explaining what they would be studying, and they also practiced a spell to turn a paper clip into an eraser. Harry actually did really good on this, thanks to his head feeling better, so he did it in one try. Hermione also got it on the first try, and started trying to help the girl next to her who wanted no help whatsoever. Draco on the other hand took over twenty tries and didn't get it the entire lesson.

After a grumbling fit from Draco, they left the classroom to go to dinner in the Great Hall. They had all cheered up and ended up having a great dinner with no interruptions, besides Dumbledore making an announcement that no one was to go into the Forbidden Forest or a corrider that none of the threesome had heard. After dinner, they headed to their common's room with their Prefect, and went to their seperate dorms. No one else was in Harry and Draco's dorm yet, so they decided to just go straight to bed. Draco laid down in his own bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. Harry still was fearing something bad happening to Draco, so he decided to lay in Draco's bed with him. Before Harry went to sleep, he kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Good Night, Dragon", said Harry, and he fell asleep.

-DONE- Majorly sorry for the huge wait, but I wasn't feeling good, and I couldn't think of anything. Sorry if this chapter is boring, but I felt it was needed for the story. -

-I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!-


End file.
